TKT Hedorah
TKT Hedorah '''is a Hedorah and a minor character from the Toho Kingdom Toons. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Despite his rather menacing appearance (and given what Hedorahs are mainly known for) and ghastly abilities, Hedorah is actually a very meek, neurotic and normal individual. He gets along well with Captain Battra and is a fan of current events, as he always keeps his eyes on the news. History Backstory In the late 1890's, "mystery airships" were reported throughout the western United States. Some were bona fide UFO sightings while others were simple misidentifications. Hedorah's flying form was among the phenomena reported, for this visitor from afar had stumbled upon his new favorite vacation destination, Earth. A short while into his first visit, he journeyed to Europe and discovered an underground tar pit on the Italian Peninsula. Dubbing his discovery the Konigsberg Subterranean Asphalt Lake, it quickly became his favorite haunt. You must understand that tar baths are considered a luxury by Hedorah's alien race, which inhabits artificial satellites in orbit around Cygnus X-1. During his longest stay in the early twentieth century, he attended the Komandorski Kaiju Boarding School to further his education. Built in 1928 by Eleanor Cthulhu, the institution's campus not only included K-12, but also offered a progressive college dedicated to enriching the minds of adult kaiju. Graduating in 1936 with a degree in accounting, Hedorah shortly thereafter became a member of the Kaiju Institute of Certified Public Accountants (KICPA). Unfortunately, he had trouble securing employment during the Great Depression and returned to Cygnus X-1 for a few more years. When World War II broke out, he rushed back to Earth and fought alongside the Allies in Europe. After V-E Day, he departed for home to rest. A few years passed, and in late 1947, he once again visited Earth, specifically his favorite underground tar pit. This time, an unusual being emerged from the bubbling goop. Kept alive by radioactive mutagenic nanobots for 230 million years, the creature Gabara had stepped into a strange new world. Taking the unusual kaiju under his wing, Hedorah enrolled the super ancient reptile in the K-12 program offered by his old alma mater, the Komandorski Kaiju Boarding School. During the 1950s and 1960s, Hedorah became a well-known and well-respected CPA. He used his earnings to purchase his very own business, the Cygnus Buffet in Atlantic City. When Jimmy Kamacuras finished setting up Monster Island in the late '60s, Hedorah purchased his very own home on the isle and began following the harrowing exploits of Godzilla. By the time he met Godzilla in 1971, Hedorah had become one of the nuclear saurian's biggest fanboys. Their meeting inspired Hedorah to plan a run for the Monster Island Congress, but he decided that he would wait until 2006 in order to develop a solid rapport with the Monster Island community. When 2004 arrived, he decided to run a bit earlier than planned, due to his popularity among fellow kaiju. Running under the Kaijucratican ticket, he won the race against the incumbent Seamonsterian, Congressman Gezora. Shortly after the election, the Faux Xilien Invasion began. He was drafted by the alien invaders, but like most of the monsters, he had become a pacifist and harbored very little interest in the aliens' bid for conquest. He helped his fellow monsters seek a peaceful and swift resolution to the conflict. Two years came and went, and election time once again found itself on Hedorah's doorstep. His opponent this time was the wealthy Ebirah. The campaign started jovially; Hedorah even caricatured himself in his own ads as a bit of self-deprecating humor. Although Ebirah desired a positive campaign as well, his party ran a multitude of mudslinging ads without his permission. In the end, it all boiled down to this: Hedorah was the anti-plutocracy candidate, while Ebirah was the anti-taxation candidate. The election resulted in a tie, and since each candidate earned at least one vote, they would share the seat according to the rules of the Monster Island Constitution. Though they were at opposite ends of the political spectrum, they worked hand in hand to better Monster Island by concentrating on bipartisan legislation to help their constituents. After two years, they both stepped down, and Hedorah began working as an independent CPA. He continued to look after the Cygnus Buffet, but eventually, he decided he wanted more stable employment. On March 5th, 2011, Hedorah responded to a help wanted ad in the newspaper and soon became Captain Battra's accountant aboard the airborne galleon, the S.S. Bootylicious. Upon perusing the Bootylicious' books, he quickly became suspicious of various piratelike entries, but Battra ultimately convinced him that there was nothing to be concerned about. His time aboard the ship has been mostly peaceful, with one notable exception. During the weekend of April 16th, 2011, he had a close call when the vessel almost crashed. For reasons that may be too complicated to explain here, an unlicensed kiwi was piloting the craft. Debut: The New Kaiju Pirate Recruits? TKT Hedorah made his first appearance in a rather brief RP where he along with Mer-Ray and the Skeleto-Men decided to join up with Captain Battra and decided to become members of his crew. TKT Hedorah mainly came back on just to see what things with Captain Battra were going. TKT Hedorah then went up to Captain Battra and asked where their next destination was, to which Captain Battra told him that they where headed to the pacific. TKT Hedorah then realized that this was a pirate ship, not a cruise ship. Beings that he was a pirate now, TKT Hedorah then asked for a bandana, which Captain Battra ten gave him one; TKT Hedorah was most pleased. Captain Battra then commanded Alien Magma and Beam Missile King to steer the ship to the Pacific, as they had much work to be done. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? TKT Hedorah made a cameo in the RP where he was searching for the Easter eggs along with Captain Battra and his crew. However he didn't get far due to TKT King Ghidorah coming in and running them all over, much to comical effect. Vernonn Does Nothing TKT Hedorah appeared briefly in the RP where he asked out MIB Hedorah to go out with him, also saying that she was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. MIB Hedorah accepted and the two danced the night away, also making a horrible smell as they went along. Abilities * '''Crimson Energy Beam: '''TKTHedorah can fire crimson energy beams from his eyes. * '''Flying Form: '''TKT Hedorah can take on a flying form that he can use to fly with. * '''Causticity: TKT Hedorah is made up of very corrosive and toxic sludge. Trivia * He is one of the very few Hedorahs not to come from the Dark Gas Nebula, but instead comes from Cygnus X-1. * Hedorah's hobbies consist of collecting albums from his favorite artists (e.g. Yukio Keuchi) and playing the occasional game of Battleship. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Flying Characters Category:Hedorah Category:Aliens Category:Pirates Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character